CDC Doesn't Get Sick
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: We all know what happens when Sonny is sick, but what about Chad? Follow him through this day in his life where he isn't quite in tip-top shape. But can help from Sonny fix that? One-shot.


**Hey everyone. I know I don't normally write a lot of one-shots, but I wanted to write this one because it related to me. Yeah, I stayed home today because I am as sick as a dog and went to the doctors. I have a sinus infection and had to start taking medicine today. *sigh***

**So we all know what happens when Sonny gets sick, but what about when Chad does? What's a teen heartthrob to do? (I don't own anything.)**

**

* * *

**

CDC Doesn't Get Sick

(Chad's POV)

Chad Dylan Cooper isn't the type to get sick. In fact, I haven't been sick in months. When you are the star of Mackenzie Falls, you can't afford to be sick or even show the slightest bit that you aren't feeling well, because that just isn't acceptable. However, when I woke up today with a sore throat, a headache and nausea, I knew I had to face the facts: Chad Dylan Cooper got sick.

Of course I would still go to work today; we were filming the huge season opener today where Mackenzie and his "evil twin" battle it out for Chloe's heart during his big night. I just wouldn't tell anyone that I felt terrible (I felt like a Random, basically), but being the greatest actor of my generation has its perks, one of which includes being able to mask my true feelings. And let's just say over the past year I've had to do lots of that whenever a certain brunette came bouncing my way.

* * *

I pulled up to Condor Studios and whipped out my compact mirror and some face powder (don't you dare laugh), only because my face was flushed and red. Ugh, being sick really is annoying. How can I focus on my hotness when I have to keep checking to make sure I look as normal as possible? This kind of stuff just doesn't happen to me. It shouldn't happen to me.

I put the mirror away and closed my car door, sauntering onto my set like I always do.

"Hey Chad, how are you today?" My co-star Chastity (whom plays Chloe) came skipping up me and frankly I wasn't in the mood to chat right now. I just wanted to get this filming over with so I can go home.

"Just dandy." I said bitterly. Chastity shook her head at me.

"Whatever. We are needed on set pronto for our scene." The blue-eyed girl told me, and began walking towards the already-put together set.

* * *

"Chad, just the person I wanted to see!" Our director, Timothy, exclaimed in his fake-British accent. The guy is from Washington! Who is he fooling?

"What's up?" I asked after clearing my throat. I swear if I lose my voice I will kill somebody.

"Ah, good idea, save your voice for the dramatic scenes! Anyway, you and Chastity need to keep up that great chemistry you had from last season's shoots, okay? The rating will skyrocket if this goes well!"

He's acting as if our ratings were horrible (which they most certainly aren't.) We are the top rated show at Condor Studios for three years running, thank you very much.

"No problem." I nodded and got into position as the lights dimmed. Chastity stood a few feet in front of me, waiting for her cue.

"ACTION!" Timothy yelled, pointing to me.

I cleared my throat once more before I began. "Chloe! I'm so glad you are safe!" I said, running up to her.

"What do you mean safe? Mackenzie, you told me you never wanted to see me again!" Chastity exclaimed. She's not half bad actually (but I mean she's nothing compared to CDC).

"No, that wasn't me! That wa-" I started, but got cut off by me sneezing. And you know the best part? I sneezed right on Chastity!

"CUT!" I heard from behind me at the same time as Chastity screaming "EW!" over and over and over again.

This is going to be a lonnnngggg shoot.

* * *

Well, it took three hours, but filming finally wrapped for the day. After Chastity finally calmed down she shot the scene with me once more. However, the end of it required me to sword fight with myself/my "evil twin", and I really didn't want to. Needless to say it took 17 takes, but we have the footage. Did I say being sick is awful? Well it is, and now I am sitting in the Commissary by myself at a table while my cast eats without me. I can't afford to sneeze on any of them again or else I will lose any of the power I hold over them. I just want to be left alone for now…

"Hey Chad!" said a familiar voice. So much for being alone.

"Hi." I said and looked up at none other than Sonny Munroe.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah, why?" I muttered, knowing fully well my voice was almost gone. How fantastic.

"No snarky comeback, no rude comments, no fine-good fine?" Sonny raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Nope." I responded and coughed into my arm.

"You look really red Chad. Are you sick?" Wow Munroe you are such a genius. You should be a detective!

"Psh, of course not. CDC doesn't get sick." I stated matter-of-factly with whatever remained of my voice.

"CDC might not get sick, but Chad does. Come on, you need to rest and get your voice back." She said in a concerned tone, and without any sort of fight I stood up and let her take me to my dressing room.

* * *

"Miss hearing my voice eh, Munroe?" I smirked (ha! There's something that I can do while feeling horrible!).

"Totally." Sonny said sarcastically and rolled her eyes while still smiling at me. There's only so much stupid cute a guy can take. "Oh and you probably shouldn't keep talking or else you will be without your ever-so-amazing voice for at least a few more days." She told me, leading the way into my fully blue and white dressing room.

"Ugh." I groaned, and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. Then it occurred to me that Sonny had never been in my dressing room before.

"Why do you have so many pictures of yourself?" She asked, picking up a gorgeous photo of me from a few months ago.

Not wanting to lose my voice any more than I had, I picked up a notepad that sat on the table and wrote down the word _jealous? _to show to Sonny.

"As if." The brunette giggled and stood up next to me. "Now, I'm going to get you something to drink and you need to rest. Okay?" Gees, she sounded like my mom (not saying I don't enjoy the hospitality). I nodded at her and she left the room, only to return a minute later with a glass of water in her left hand and a pillow in her right.

"There you go." Sonny grinned and placed the water down after handing me the pillow. "Need anything else?"

I shook my head and gave her a small appreciative smile to compensate for a response.

"I hope you feel better, Chad." She said, about to leave the room when she turned around and did the unexpected: kissed me on my cheek.

"See you later." Sonny told me before waving quickly and closing the door behind her.

I touched my cheek that she had kissed and suddenly felt a lot better. Maybe I should get sick more often.

* * *

**Aw poor Chad. Guess what would make me feel better? For you to review! Please and thank you.**

**:)**


End file.
